Heart's Past
by lisabit
Summary: Bella goes to Volturra to save Edward and gets more there than she ever dreamed. Not sure if I will continue this yet, first 3 chapters posted.
1. Chapter 1

None of these characters are mine... I'm not going to follow scenes word for word though cause let's face it... if you're reading this you should know the major scenes. They follow close; I'll just put in the important parts.

**Hearts Past**

_Six months ago_

Bella stood in Carlisle's office quietly as the doctor explained his history with the Volturi. He stood from his desk then motioned to the picture of three men and Carlisle themself standing on what looked like a ledge high above the people. Her eyes took in the details of the picture carefully.

Carefully watching her, Carlisle explained, "They're names are Aro, Caius and..."

"Marcus," Bella interrupted with her fingers tracing over Marcus's image. She felt like she was almost in a dream, shaking her head before turning back to Edward with a smile, linking her arm with his.

_Now_

Bella could see the clock tower in the distance, running towards it as fast as she could. When Alice had showed up telling her what Edward had planned she thought he was crazy. Everyone thought they were mates, but she couldn't figure out how he could leave her like that... how he could feel no pain walking away from her. Up until that moment they were happy and so was everyone else around them. People always seemed so happy around her.

Catching a glimpse of Edward across the courtyard, Bella jumped through the fountain and slammed into him, barely moving him. His hard body felt like she had hit a brick wall.

"Move, Edward, get into the shade," she pushed at him with all her might.

"I'm in heaven. They did it so fast. I never felt a thing." Edward whispered into her hair.

Bella just banged on his chest, catching him off guard as he fell back through the doorway behind him, "You have to move. I'm alive, you idiot. You're alive."

Finally comprehending the situation, Edward pulled her up against him tightly, kissing her passionately. His arms loosened just a bit then he backed up at the sound of a door opening.

"I won't be needing your services after all, gentlemen," Edward spoke to the two men. One man was extremely tall and built like Hercules, the other slim, but deadly looking as a knife in the hand. Both of the men had ruby eyes.

The slim vampire looked over the couple carefully, smiling as he spoke, "Aro wishes to speak with you again."

"Fine. Bella, why don't you go and enjoy the rest of the festival," he took her hand, trying to turn her to the door, but she wasn't ready to leave him to these two.

"The girl comes with us," the huge one said.

Edward's arm tightened around her, "No. You can go to hell."

The sound of metal breaking behind them made them all turn to see Alice coming though the locked door to their side. She took the scarf off, turning her head slightly as she spoke, "Come on guys, you wouldn't want to cause a scene now, would you?"

"You wouldn't." The big guy told her.

A young girl with long blond hair and Mary Janes came through the same opening the other two did, "Enough."

Edward bowed his head slightly, "Jane."

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long."

Edward looked at Jane, then Bella, following after the trio as they went back down to the door they came from. Alice placed her hand on Bella's back as the two large men slowed to follow behind them.

"Just do as she says."

The pathway they followed went downwards at first into the pitch darkness. Bella tripped several times, but was always saved by either Alice or Edward before she fell far. The twists and turns made her dizzy until they got to a solid gold looking elevator door. Once inside, Bella smothered a giggle as she heard the classical music. Jane turned back to look at her, but said nothing except to take a moment to breathe in the girl. She smirked at Edward's growl then faced forward again.

They exited the elevator, walking down a long hallway that had paintings on one side and one way glass on the other. Bella smiled as the vampires around her all had that slight sparkle that the Cullen's always hid, distracted by it. The girl stopped when she saw one of the paintings on the opposite wall. The painting was very similar to the one in Carlisle's office, but there were subtle differences in this one. Each of their faces showed happiness instead of contempt and for some reason that made her smile. Like in the office, Bella was again drawn to Marcus's face. She stopped for a moment before the huge man behind her urged her on.

The last painting in the hall was of Marcus, a beautiful black haired woman and Aro all linked in arms. In the picture they were all smiling and that made her smile. Again she was drawn into the painting.

"Move along, human," the deadly looking one pushed at her, earning a growl from Edward.

Hiding her face in Edward's jacket, Bella did what she could to not blush. "I don't know what's wrong with me. This place..." She felt in a daze, like she had been here before. The thought made her happy for some reason.

The group then came to a set of golden double doors just after they passed a human receptionist. Inside the room was huge with a domed ceiling and pillars around the circle of the room. A table sat to her right with several chairs and directly in front of her were three men sitting on large decorated thrones.

"Sister. I send you out to get one and you bring back two... and a half. Such a clever girl." A boy the same age as Jane walks forward, taking her hand as Jane came to stand beside him.

Aro happily came forward speaking to Edward and taking his hand, but Bella couldn't hear a word he said since she still felt like she was in a daze. She understood that Aro could read every thought Edward ever had with a touch and could almost see the emotion cross his face as he read him. He asked for her hand as well, which she gave him silently, but at their slight touch Bella pulled back and growled at Aro, shocking herself.

From behind Bella, she could feel the hands of the tall slender guard on her back, holding her to Aro and one of his hands gripped the back of her neck. Edward tried to interfere but the huge one held him back. Alice only stood there sadly, clearly having foreseen what will happen.

"Now, shall we try that again, Isabella?" Aro dragged out her name, forcibly taking her hand. He concentrated for a few minutes, then let go of her hand as if it were on fire.

"I see nothing. How... strange. What to do with you?" Aro looked to Edward and Alice then sighed. "Jane?"

The little girl stepped forward, smiling at the struggling Edward as her eyes focused on the human behind her, "This may hurt a little." Her smirk faltered though after a moment when Bella only stood there in Demetri's grasp.

"Intriguing... if only you meant to turn her..." he turned away from her, sitting back on his throne.

Marcus lifted his head slightly, not bothering to even look at the group in front of him. "You know what you will do, Aro, be done with it."

Bella's eyes shot to Marcus, her eyes unfocusing the moment she saw the red in his eyes... she shook in the arms of her captor as if she knew what was coming next.

"Felix," Aro's voice was just above a whisper.

Demetri spun Bella about, tossing her towards Felix, who turned her towards everyone, pulling her head aside prepared to strike.

"Fratello! Prego! Non farmi questo! Che cosa ho fatto?" Bella shouted at Aro, stopping Felix from his fatal strike.

With a wave of Aro's hand, Felix dropped Bella, who fell to her knees, muttering over and over, " Come hai potuto fare questo a me, il mio corvo?"

Alice tried to touch Bella's shoulder, but the human pulled away screaming, afraid to be near any vampire right now. Bella wrapped her arms around her legs and began to rocks slowly, trying to calm her nerves. It was a move Aro had seen many times over the years from so many doomed humans, but this time, it reminded him of only one person.

"Didyme?"

**Translations: (supplied by google translate)**

_Fratello! Prego! Non farmi questo! Che cosa ho fatto?_

Brother! Please! Do not do this! What did I do?

Come hai potuto fare questo a me, il mio corvo?

How could you do this to me, my arrow?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Didyme?" Aro came forward, looking at the girl on the floor in awe. "È che voi, il mio angelo gioiosa?"

Once he got closer to her, Bella scrambled to a crouch, growling deep in her throat. The room was suddenly silent as a sudden wave of happiness hit everyone, much like Jasper's power would do. Feeling it, Edward tried to come towards Bella, but she pulled away from him too.

"No, Edward. You left. You may have suffered. You may have wanted to die, but you still left. I came here to save you and you will always be my friend, but nothing more." Bella hissed at Edward, slowly unfolding her body and standing full.

"Bella?" Alice called out to the girl, who looked at the vampires around her. She took in Aro's face of wonder, Caius's surprise, Edward's suffering, Alice's resignment, the others confusion and then at last Marcus, his face full of wonder.

"Sono molto molto dispiaciuto, il mio amore." She spoke to him softly before running out the double doors.

Felix and Demetri started after her, but Aro held up his hands, "Let her go!" He watched the girls retreat with a smile, "She won't get far."

The vampires now heard what he meant as Heidi's voice travelled down the hall with several humans behind her. "Oh no, little one, you must come with me."

Aro turned to his brother, "Marcus, what has happened? You see her bonds... you must know what has happened."

Marcus looked after the girl, hearing Aro but not really listening. He stood from his throne and in one move grabbed the human as she entered the throne room before Heidi arrived, closing the doors to the throne room loudly behind her to keep the humans out.

"Marcus," she barely spoke, her voice coming out in a squeak.

His voice rough, "Sei qui a tormentarmi?"

"I don't understand." She looked over the dark haired vampire's shoulder, "Alice? What happened?"

Aro sigh, clapping his hands together in thought. He looked over Edward, Alice and Bella carefully before speaking, "Stay with us for a night. I am sure you are very tired and our dinner has arrived. I am sure this... girl... would love to see the local sights and there is no need to rush. You are welcome to eat with us, of course, Edward and Alice, but I must ask that Bella be taken to a room. We would not want any accidents during her stay."

"Demetri."

Nodding, the tall one, who Bella now knew was Demetri, led them out the door past the humans. "Save some for me," he said to Heidi as he passed. Edward pulled the girl into his arms while Alice held her head forward as the screams began.

The trio was led to a simple room with tan walls and a wooden floor. On one wall a red flower pattern covered most of the wall, but the others were blank for the most. On the back wall a huge red shelf held a television and at least a hundred books, while along the left side of the room was a long off-white sofa that ran almost the entire wall. In front of the sofa sat a slim glass coffee table. Edward led her to the couch and set her down, sitting next to her, Alice on the other side.

"Do you remember anything that happened in the throne room?" He asked her gently, but she ducked her head, hiding her eyes from him. He sighed, "Oh, of all the times I wish I could read your thoughts."

Bella looked up at him in anger, "I remember it all. I remember Aro's shock, Caius for once speechless and poor Marcus. What have I done? Che cosa ha fatto per il tempo che l'uomo?"

Looking quickly up, she slapped her hands on her mouth, "Oh my gosh! I'm doing it again." She motioned Alice to move down and put her head down on her lap, "I just need some sleep. I'm exhausted. I'm sorry I got you guys into this mess."

Edward looked from Bella to Alice and frowned as he read her flashes of the future. Alice was scanning every version of their future and none of them looked right for all of them.

**The Throne Room - and hour later**

"What to do..." Aro spoke to himself. The throne room only held the three kings now with the twins guarding the door. Once cleaned of their dinner, the trio sat down to brainstorm on what happened before.

"Could she be picking up Didyme's memories possibly or possibly pretending? There is no way that human girl could know of her in that way." Caius was picking at straws, the girls words... she said things only Didyme would say. "Could she be channeling her some way?"

"We should use Chelsea, but I doubt her powers would work on the girl. We can demand the human stay since she knows too much, but Alice and Edward... if we keep them here I suspect Carlisle will visit soon enough. I would much rather they join on their own."

"Turn the girl then," Caius tapped his finger on the desk, getting impatient with this situation.

"No!" Both Marcus and Aro answered, but Aro continued, "Not yet. We need to know more about her. Perhaps we can bring Eleazar here. He would know if this is her ability or... her... if his power even works on her."

Marcus looked at his two brothers and laughed, a sound they haven't heard from his lips in three millennia, "Why not simply ask the girl to stay? The others will stay if they wish or leave if they wish. If it is Isabella's choice they cannot fight you on it."

"You think she would simply stay if we asked?" Aro looked at his brother as if he were crazy.

"You felt what she did. We ask Eleazar to come see her and see what she really is and then we decide what to do. Until he gets here, perhaps we should test her and see what the girl knows and what she can do."

Aro looked over his brother's smiling face carefully, "Do you see any bonds coming from the girl or does she block you as well?"

"When she panicked her bonds changed in a blink of an eye," he smiled, "but once she calmed, they were almost the same as when she entered the room. "

Caius leaned forward in his chair, "Almost, you say?"

"Yes." Marcus steepled his hands and tapped his chin, "The other bonds are there as well, but barely. I believe the more she is made to see, the stronger the other bonds will become… the bonds to us. Right now the girl is scared and fearing for her life. We must let her know she is safe and protected." _I cannot lose any link to Didyme I may have, no matter how small. If she is turned she will make a formidable vampire, but I could lose my link to my beloved._

This time Caius leaned back, "I still say to just turn her." _She will be too fragile and tempting as a human._

**Denali **

Esme walked into Carlisle's office as he hung up the phone with Eleazar. His face was grave as he looked upon his wife.

"It appears that Alice, Bella and Edward are being held by the Volturi. Eleazar has asked me to accompany him to Italy to test Bella's abilities. It seems something very strange happened while she went to save Edward. We'll be leaving tonight."

**Back in Volterra**

Alice sat next to her brother reading through the futures. Most of what she now saw before them was of Bella staying in Volterra and everyone else leaving. A few futures had both Edward and Alice staying as members of the guard, but those did not end well for anyone. Everything depended on how Bella would respond to Aro's request and more depended on how she responded to Marcus. She couldn't see how to fix the situation.

"Carlisle is coming with Eleazar to check on Bella. He's worried about her." She sighed softly, "You never should have left her, Edward. She disappeared from my sights for a while there because of those dog friends of hers. And now I can barely see any future for her at all."

"I had no way of knowing what would happen, Alice," he looked down at Bella, moving some hair from her face. "Now I fear the worst for her. She has woken Marcus from his dead existence and he will not stop until he knows what she is."

"Who she is, you mean, right?" Alice saw the doubtful look on his face.

"I fear she may be even more than Carlisle thought and fear more what they will do to her when they know."

**All Italian done on Google translator, but if they don't translate correctly, here's what I meant.**

_È che voi, il mio angelo gioiosa?_

Is that you, my joyful angel?

_Sono molto molto dispiaciuto, il mio amore._

I am so very sorry, my love.

_Sei qui a tormentarmi?"_

Are you here to torment me?

_Che cosa ha fatto per il tempo che l'uomo?_

What has time done to that man?


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart Past III**

Bella woke to an empty room unlike anywhere she had ever been. It only took her a moment to realize she was not alone. Next to her, looking down at her form was Marcus. He didn't look at all like he did when she saw him in the throne room. His face looked younger, happier and radiant. He watched her slowly sit up, taking in her new dark blue night gown that reminded her of the nights sky.

"Where am I?" She looked down at her hands in shock realizing they were darker, her nails were longer. She searched he entire room for some kind of reflective surface before she spotted a woman on the other side of the room. Sliding off the bed, the image copied her every movement. Once at the mirror, she touched her own reflection.

"There you are... I have missed you."

The words were out of her mouth before she realized she said them. After a few moments of slowing her breathing she realized there was really nothing wrong. She was Bella but also the woman in the mirror. She turned back to Marcus on the bed, but he was gone. Everything faded to a bright light.

"Bella. Bella, it's okay. I have you, my love."

Slowly opening her eyes, Bella looked up into the pitch black ones of Edward. Without thinking she stood taking in which room she was in before walking out the door. As if on autopilot, she strode through the Volturi halls, looking over paintings and tracing her fingers along the walls. She encountered many vampires, all of which looked at her briefly, taking in her scent and walked away. Stopping momentarily, she realized that Edward and Alice had not followed her from the room... Strange.

Following a memory, Bella made her way to the oldest part of the castle. She could smell the dust in the air as well as that well travelled scent she couldn't place. Walking down one last corridor she came to a locked door.

"Oh Marcus, you should know better," she felt along the door frame, pulling out a small single key and unlocked the door, replacing the key.

The room was grand, but dusty. The years showed on everything in the room, but it all looked intact. The girl went in to the closet, gently looking over the old clothing that looked surprising good for its age. She found one she really liked and gently placed it on the bed.

"Yes, this will do." Bella took an old scarf and wiped down the mirror so she could partially see herself once more. Her features looked the same, but now she felt so much different. She felt as if she belonged here and always had. Like she had never left.

Her mind wandered to Charlie and what would happen to him now that she had found where she belonged. She also thought of Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and how they wouldn't understand how she feels. She knew that she wasn't Didyme anymore, but she still had that instant connection with Marcus, that instant sadness for her brother and sibling feelings for Caius.

Her brother... She had to stop thinking like that. Aro is not her brother, he is a vampire who only finds her a curiosity. He hasn't killed her in this life and if she had her way he never would.

As she dressed in the dark blue gown, the girl thought back to her panic in the throne room. She had to be stronger than that if she wished to live. And where were Alice and Edward? Did she even still love Edward? She thought for a while on that and finally decided. No, she didn't love him. She was fascinated by all things vampire, but love him... No. Not after what he did to her.

After getting the dress on she discovered one flaw in it. She could not tie the dress on her own. She tried several time, but could not do it.

"Alice!" She called her friend even though she knew it would have been better to remain silent.

Alice did find her, but so did Marcus, whose face was livid at the human in his beloved's dress.

"Quit making that face, my love, or else it shall remain that way," she teased him in Italian.

While he stood back in shock at her words, Alice went around him and curtsied, "You called, My Lady Isabella?"

Bella smiled at Alice, turning and moving her hair to show the problem. Alice first gently tied her in the corset, then the gown itself.

"Perfection," she beamed. "But I do think we will need a dress maker to come and make you a new one." She did think Bella was acting a bit strange, but thought it best to help her friend instead of hinder her. Taking Bella's hand, Alice led her to a dressing table, doing her hair. Behind them, Marcus watched silently, not knowing if this girl was indeed his Didyme or only possessed by her in some way. He wants answers, but also wanted as much time with his beloved as he could. That's when he felt it again, the wave of happiness that would only come from his beloved.

"You have been sad too long, Lord Marcus." The human spoke in her normal English, "It's about time we do something about that, yes?" Blushing, Bella looked down at her hands, "Maybe we can both stop being so sad. If you allow me."

The pull to Marcus wanted to drag her out from under Alice's hands working on her hair, but Bella held onto the chair under her with finger and nail to keep herself rooted. She wanted to look good for Marcus, but didn't think to bring anything of her own. In a strange way she thought of this place of her own so didn't see a problem with using these clothes. She really needed to get some clothes while she was here. That is, if they didn't destroy her for acting like this. She was really glad Alice was with her throughout this. It made her feel more secure in who Bella is, not Didyme. The more she thought she should leave to go back to Forks, the more her heart hurt. With her eyes brimming with tears she watched Marcus in the mirror.

"I wish I knew what was happening, dearest Marcus, but I do not. I remember so much from the past... the long ago past, but I'm still Bella as well." She turned from him, looking down, "My dear brother is about to get a shock," she spoke again in Italian, then laughed as only Didyme could.

Marcus watched as Alice finished the human's hair the offered the girl her hand. She had the manners and grace of his beloved, yet... there were subtle differences.

"Shall we go see the boys?" Bella laughed.

Marcus laughed, knowing now his beloved was once again on his arm. The strings he saw between them were solid gold and thick. This girl may be human and part Didyme, but she was also his mate. His mate. If he could have cried he would have.

The throne room had many vampires in it and every one of them turned when Marcus entered with the human on his arm, both of them beaming with happiness. Alice slowly made her way in behind them.

In a ritual much older than even the building, Marcus released Bella, making his way to his throne. Bella smirked, bowing to the brothers before joining Marcus beside his throne.

Aro gasped when he watched her, his face full of wonder and fear. Her reaction earlier screamed that she had full memories of what he did to Didyme. He knew there would be hell to pay and soon and he saw the scornful look on Bella's face as she stood between him and Marcus.

"Lord Aro," she leaned close so only he could hear, "I forgive you for what you once did, but you must forgive yourself." Bella still looked mad, but resigned that this had to be done to keep her family together. "I won't have my family torn apart by something that happened several millennia ago."

Aro jerked away from Bella as if she were on fire. The two looked at each other deeply for a few moments before she returned to Marcus' side.

Still a bit shaken, Aro stood and addressed the two men in front of him. "Carlisle, Eleazar, welcome to Volturra. I'm sure you know everyone here. Isabella, please come forward."

Bella looked toward Aro and took his outstretched hand carefully. She didn't trust Aro, but hoped that he knew what he was doing.

"Well?" Aro asked impatiently to Eleazar as the other vampire stared openly at Bella.

"Amazing... simply amazing." Eleazar whispered stepping forward slightly to get a better look at Bella. Not only could he see her powers in his head, but with his eyes as well. That was definitely a first for him from a human. She would be powerful indeed.

"She is a shield." Eleazar turned his head slightly to the side as if trying to see something else about her. "She's blocking me, I cannot see more."

"I'm sorry," Bella spoke quietly in her regular manner, "I didn't mean to. I could try to let you in if I knew how."

Edward joined Carlisle silently, his face focused only on Aro.

"Well then," Aro sighed, looking from Bella to Eleazar, "Dimitri can help you focus your gift if you wish to know exactly what you can do, Isabella. I am also sure that Carlisle knows of others as well who can help you focus your power. I ask this of you now... do you wish to stay here with the Volturi and join us or do you wish to return home?"

The whole room gasped in shock from what he was suggesting. Not only was a lord of the Volturi asking something of a human, but he offered to release her as a human. Even Carlisle looked shocked at his words, but after looking at Marcus' intense stare at Bella and even Caius who looked as mellow as ever he understood there was so much more going on here than what Alice had told him.

Bella couldn't believe his words, looking to all the faces in the room, "What would happen if I was away from my mate?"

Edward growled at her words, then shut up instantly at Marcus's hiss.

"As a human, nothing would happen to you, but knowing you exist and being away from you will be very hard on Marcus. For him it would cause physical pain."

"No!" Bella ran back up the stairs to Marcus's site, taking his hand. She looked into his eyes, "Will you go with me to say goodbye to my parents? I'd say goodbye to the rest of the Cullens, but they know where I am. And I hope Alice, and maybe her mate Jasper might join me here."

"Bella, you have no idea what you're asking," Alice protested.

Bella sighed deeply, "Please, Alice, I can't be here without some part of home."

Alice paused for a moment, searching her visions, trying to find something that fit, then looked to Aro. "Lord Aro, may I stay here for Bella and bring my mate Jasper here as well."

Aro looked shocked at even the suggestion, he had wanted the seer ever since he had heard of her.

Before he could answer though, Marcus answered for him, "Do you agree to become Bella's personal guard? To protect her always and be at her side in times of need."

Alice fell to her knees, "I do."

Marcus smiled as Alice came to sit on the steps in front of Bella, "Come now, Aro, she will need her own guard and who better than her best friends." He grinned, taking in the lines now forming from Bella to everyone in the throne room.

Aro turned back to Carlisle, his face once again hopeful. "And Edward, will you stay as well?"

Edward's face fell slightly as he answered, "Thank you, Lord Aro, but no. I must return home to be with Carlisle."

Aro sighed once more, feeling the talented vampire slip through his fingers, but laughed at the prospect of being able to try again. "Go then, my friends, and be well. The night is fading so you must depart immediately. I'm sure young Bella will be around to see you soon so you may say a proper goodbye."

Bella raised her hand to Edward, Eleazar and Carlisle, whispering quietly, "Bye."

Marcus listened to the group until they were out of the castle, calling the receptionist in, "Gianna!"

After only a moment, Gianna stepped in, a bit panicked since she had never heard Lord Marcus's voice at full volume.

"You are to take Isabella shopping in town. You may go into Florence as well. Find her a tailor to make her several copies of this gown."

Gianna nodded, bowing to Marcus.

"Beloved Isabella, please go with Gianna. Alice, go with her."

"Yes, Master." Alice bowed her head, taking Bella's hand carefully, "Come, Mistress, let's go shopping."

Marcus laughed lightly as Alice pulled Bella down the stairs and out the door, "You don't have to call me Mistress, Alice, I'm still just me."

Alice commented carefully, "No Bella, you will never be just you again."


End file.
